The present invention relates in general to the field of restore management in client server systems, and in particular to a method for file recovery and a corresponding client server system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing program and a computer program product for request file recovery.
During a classic restore procedure an application requests files to be restored from a client backup tool. The client back-up tool restores all files from a server back-up tool. Once all files are restored the restore operation is completed and the application can recover into operational mode. So a recovery time objective depends on completion of the restore operation and the application is not allowed to recover until all files have been restored, wherein some files are needed first, some later, and others not at all.
Further in hierarchical storage management (HSM) stub files are used on machines, so that files that are needed are loaded from central repository on the fly causing a delay. This is only useful if few files are actually used. Also an expensive snapshot technology using a storage internal (virtual) backup and restore management is known.